A Story of Faith
by clumsyasbellaliterally
Summary: story is based off my Amazing Pottermore Friends and all their characters as well as mine. Faith Summers Cullen is a Girl who lost her parents and sister and has been raised by vampires. now she is 11 and finding out she is a witch. follow Faith as she travels to howarts, learns to be a witch, meets friends, makes enemies, and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

A Story of Faith

AN

Hey guys here is my next story sorry I know its been a while but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it. I will be updating my story SICK AS A DOG soon. This wonderful story is based off my Amazing Pottermore Friends and all their characters as well as mine. If anyone hasn't been to Pottermore you should and look me up ChestnutCastle210 aka Faith Summers Cullen or Faith. Ok on with the story :D

Prolouge

July 18, 1977

The lights Blarred coming straight at us to fast to react. They hit, the car flipped, I cried out, then fainted. I woke uplater to sirens blarring, I cried, scared, and was taken from the car and whisked from the wreck by a man in a tan uniform. I fell asleep in his hold.

CPOV

The Ambulences came in. A terrible wreck had happened. A baby was brought in, Faith Mackinze Summers, only 3 months old. The Summers a wonderful family, I had delivered little Faith, Esme would be devestated to hear of the loss as would the rest of the family really. I would take care of Faith then go tell my family.

AN

Ok I know its super short but it is just the prolouge I will work and get chapter one up soon

Clumsy


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter One 11 Years Later

A Story of Faith

AN

Ok loves here is the next chapter of A story of Faith. Thank you to all my reveiwers (aka my PM friends) And yes I would love a cupcake! 'takes cupcake' (if you don't know who this is I suggest you find the cupcake girl on Pottermore :D) Oh and I am now a Slytherin at least for now CloakSpirit26701 aka Faith Summers Cullen or Faith

Oh and I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight no matter how much I would love to.

Ch1

11 years later

"Faith darlin' get up" my father gently called

"ugh 5 more minutes dad"

"nuh uh your mother and uncle are close to breaking down the door" he said as he peeled the covers away from my head

"fine I'm getting up" my father mused my hair as he chuckled and got up.

I got up and walkedto the bathroom. I closed the door and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible. Hair a mess, black bags under my eyes, face pale except where I slept on the pillow. Stupid annoying vampires. I splashed water on my faceand combed through my hair.

After my human moment I went to my enormous closet and picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark Pink seater, and a pair of pink flats. I threwmy hair into a ponytail and called it good. I knew mom would be annoyed but hey this was me.

Even growing up around Alice I never did get her fashion craziness, it drove her nuts. I prefered dads hisotry and music side. it was times like these i wondered what my birth parents and sister were like. You see they were killed in a car accident when I was 3 months old. I only knew their names: Emma Lillian Summers, my sister, 4 at the time, Callum Micheal Summers, my father, and Lucy Valentine Summers, my mother.

I sighed then opened the door and after shutting it, skipped down the stairs. As I reachedthe bottom I saw all the "kids" in the living room: Uncles: Edward and Emmett, Aunts: Bella and Rosalie, Mom: Alice, Dad: Jasper; Jake, Nessie, Seth, Quill, Embry, and Leah.

"Morning All" I called asa I walked into the kitchen. There I saw grandma Esme setting out Breakfast. (it was 9 am) I was confused as to where Grandpa Carlisle was this morning since it was saturday. He usually helped set out breakfast (don't forget she's 11).

Sensing or maybe seeing my confusion Esme gave me a hug. "He got called in to the hospital early this morning sweetheart. He'll be back soon" I nodded my head and sat down to eat. I couldn't deny that grandma Esme's cooking was amazing. As I ate Grandpa Carlisle walked into the Kitchen. He gave Grandma Esme a quick kiss then came over and kissed me on the forehead.

"good morning my loves" Everyone else walked in and sat down, those who could eat sat daown and did so.

After breakfast Grandma Esme cleaned everything up. I was pulled outside by Uncle Emmett to play football. We decided teams but before we could begin playing the door bell rang.

"she's here to speak to you Faith" Uncle Edward stated.

We all walked inside as Carlisle and Esme led the strange woman into the house. I was laughing inside asa I knew mom would be having a silent fit about her attire. SHe was wearing a dark green robe, her hair was in a bun.

"Hello Faith my name is Minevera Mcgonagal. Could I speak to you and your family?"

"yes Mmam" I spoke shyly, eyes averted to the floor; this wasn't unusual as I was very shy around new people.

My parents took my hands and led me over to the couch; any other time I would have rolled my eyes at this situation feeling like a 5 year old, but right now I was thankful for it as I was nervous. I had a feeling that what I was about to hear would change my life.

AN

Hahahahaha Cliffy :D

Finally my loves there it is :D I am sooooo excited about this story and I hope you all are too. The next chapter is about 7-8 pages hand written so it will be a few days before it is done and posted. Next chapter they will talk to Prof. Mcgonagal, go shopping, and meet a new character. hehehehehe :D sorry there are probably a ton of spelling etc mistakes in there but it is late and I don't feel like fixing them. well leave me a review and let me know if you liked it, think something needs improved, etc.

Clumsy aka Faith


	3. Chapter 3 Background Story

AN

ok it has been stated to me that my story leaves some holes so I decided to put up Faiths Background story to patch up some of the holes. I am working on the next chapter it should be up soon.

Background Story:

Full Name: Faith Mackinze Summers Cullen

Brithday: April 1, 1977

House/Year: Ravenclaw 1st year

Daughter of Lucy and Callum Summers and sister of Emma Summers all died in a car accident when I was 3 months old.

Adopted By: Alice and Jasper Cullen. Family is the Cullen Family, I am not a vampire.

Niece of Piper Ursula Black

Relationship Status: Dating Dusk (Puff) Sweetest guy ever! :)

I was enrolled in Hogwarts in 1988.I will be in the graduating class of 1995 (Harry's 4th year or whenever the 4th Book comes out)

My Story: I was born to Callum and Lucy Summers on April 1, 1977. I had an older sister Emma who was 4. 3 Months after my Birth there was a terrible car accident that took my parents and sister. The officials said that the car seat saved me, but I think it was magic. I was taken to the Hospital. Carlisle Cullen was the Doctor who cared for me. When he was told my story He knew I would become part of his family. He went home and told his Family. Alice and Jasper said they wanted to Adopt me. It was immediately put into process and one year later when the paperwork all went through I went from being Faith Mackinze Summers to Faith Mackinze Summers Cullen. I grew up with the Cullens with lots of love and of course money but I have never acted the spoiled girl instead choosing to give to others. At the age of 11 a strange visitor showed up. She talked with my family and told them I was a witch. My family wasn't suprised as strange things always seemed to happen around me. On September 1, 1988 we said our tearful farewells and I boarded the train to Hogwarts. At hogwarts I met some pretty Amazing People including my Best Friends:"Aunty" Piper, Spirit, Sa, "uncle" Mads, Wolf, Hawk, Adam, Star, Jas, Sky, Anubis, Lexy, Music Girl, Ash, and Dusk (my Boyfriend).

There I also learned of my Parents. My Father was a Summers- an old but not well known wizarding family- His Mother's Father was Robert Mcgonagall Jr. brother of Professor Mcgonagall. My Mother was a Black, Daughter of Alphard Black, Alphard traveled after school, he ended up in America. In America He met and Fell in love with a muggle. They Married and had my mother Lucy. The family disapproved and they divorced. Alphard left and met a pureblood woman (read Piper Blacks story). My Mother was raised by her Mother until she went to hogwarts where she met my father and they Married after graduating.

Goals/ambitions/passions: I love singing it is my passion in life. But I want to be a healer, my friend blood said I should be one since I am always helping people, and spend alot of my time in the hospital wing mostly injured, lol. Currently Apprenticing under Madam Pomfery.

Hope this helps

Clumsy


	4. Chapter 4 Ch 2 Learning and Diagon Alley

A Story Of Faith

AN

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers (aka Pm buddies) I love ya all! 3 I am so proud of how this story is going and I hope you guys like this next chapter.

(Piper leaning up against the wall) excuse me I think you forgot something.

Me: Nope don't think so

Piper looks at me pointedly

Ok Ok I Don't own the Harry Potter Universe no matter how much I wish I did. It belongs to JK Rowlings. I also don't own the Twilight Universe even though I wish I belonds to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OCs are mine :D Kinda. Well Faith is anyway.

Anyway Happy Readings and dont forget to leave a review :D 3

Ch. 2 Learning and Diagon Alley

We sat down on the sofa. Ms. Mcgonagal sat on the chair to the left of the sofa as the rest of the family sat on various chairs and on the floor, the tv was off.

"Faith what I am about to tell you may shock you. I am a professor at a school called Hogwarts School of witchcraft or wizardry. Faith you are a witch and have been accepted to Hogwarts."

We sat in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say. A booming laugh broke the silence we all turned to Uncle Em.

"Well thats not suprising!"

"What are you talking about Em?" Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well she has weird things happen around her alot. I knewshe couldn't turn my hair pink without me hearing her"

We all laughed even Mcgonagall had a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

"that is what is called accidental magic. most exhibit it by age 6. Some can exhibit it as soon as age 3" She explained

"Thats our Faith" Esme said

"Well Ms. Mcgonagall what do we need to do so she can attend hogwarts?" Carlisle asked. I couldnt help but smile.

"Well I have her letter here, enclosed is a list of what she will need. I can take her and anyone who wishes to accompany her to Diagon Alley. There we will go to Gringotts the wizard bank where we will retrieve her money and buy her supplies. After buying her supplies I will bring you back then on september first she will need to be at Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 3/4 no later than 10:45 the train will leave at 11. Mrs. Molly Weasley has happily agreed to meet you at the station to show you how to get on the Platform.:

"wow" was all I could say. Professor Mcgonagall handed me my letter and I opened it and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear [Student Name Here],

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I was so excited to go shopping.

"who will be accompanying Ms. Summers" It was decided Mom, Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa, would be going with me. Professor Mcgonagall had us hold on to a book and we were off. It felt like a roller coaster ride. I felt queezy, so when we hit the ground I got up and stumbled to a trash can losing the contents of my stomach. Grandpa came over and heldmy hair rubbing circles on my back. Professor Mcgonagall offered me a liquid she said was an anti-nausea potion. I took it and started to feel better. She lead the way to the bankit was beautiful white marble that shined in the sunlight.

We walked to the doors two goblins (as I found out) bowed and opened the doors. We walked inside to another set of doors, a poem was engraved on them

"Enter, Stranger, But Take Heed,

Of What Awaits The Sin Of Greed,

For Those Who Take, But Do Not Earn,

Must Pay Most Dearly In Their Turn.

So If You Seek Beneath Our Floors,

A Treasure That Was Never Yours,

Theif You Have Been Warned, Beware

Of Finding More Than Treasure There."

"Goblins are not a creature to be crossed Ms. Summers. Be patient in here."Professor Mcgonagall stated. I swallowed and advertedmy eyes to the floor. My dad put his arm around my shoulders and mom took my hand.

"Hello Gornuk"

"Hello Minerva. Another Muggleborn?"

"Not really, I have with me Young Ms. Summers"

"Ah Summers. Yes that vault hass not been opened for a while. Just a minute" The Goblin walked off and was back a few moments later. "Here is your key Ms. Summers, I shall take you there." He had us follow him to a cart. "In Please"

We got into the cartand took off, I burried my facein dads shirt. We stopped and he picked me up and set me on the ground by the vault still holding me.

"Key please" I handed him my key and he opened the vault, inside was piles of money.

"There are 29 Bronze Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Silver Sickles to a Gold Galleon so 493 Knuts to a Galleon." Professor Mcgonagall explained.

I was amazed. I was handed a bag and I threw a bunch of the coins into it. There still didnt seem to be a dent. We reloaded the cart and headed back. I resumed my previous position. When we stopped we got out and headed out of the bank. A thought occured to me ass we headed back.

"Professor?" sensing what I was going to ask she replied:

"I wanted to suprise you" she smiled

"oh. Ok lets go shopping!" I skipped down the road I was actually excited for this shopping trip.

"lets get your books" Professor Mcgonagall called. We stopped in Flourish and Blotts and she helped me find my books, then we got my couldron, then my potions ingrediants, and then my other supplies. We stopped at Madam Malkins next.

"Hello Minerva"

"Hello Marlene"

"Ahh another student. Up on the platform sweety" I stepped up and she began measuring and pinning.

"Which house are you hoping for?" A girl to my right Called "I'm a Slytherin myself. Piper's the name, Piper Black" she extended her hand out and I took it.

"Faith Summers-Cullen" I was glad Mcgonagall had told me of the houses "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw"

"Ahh not a bad choice" she said

"Thanks" I replied

"All done Piper" her seamstress said

"Well see you on the train Faith" She called and left

"Yes Piper is a great girl. You'll get along great with her I would say Faith" Professor Mcgonagall said.

"All done Faith: I paid for my robes and we left the shop.

"Wands next Faith" Professor Mcgonagall stated. I smiled as we walked into Olivanders.

"Ah Miss Summers I wondered when I would be seeing you" A tape measure came up and took my measurements " I remember when your parents came in here. Your Father so excited and proud: Dogwood, Unicorn Hair, 11 1/2 inches, unyeilding, it fit him well, a great wandfor transfiguration, which he loved to prove. Your mother such a sweet girl you would never know what family she came from from looking at her or talking to her: Rosewood, Unicorn Hair, 9 3/4 inches, Hard, She was a great healer your mom."

Olivander pulled my first wand "give it a wave" He pulled it out of my hand "nope" we tried a couple more each one a no "Ah Maple and Unicorn Hair, 9 3/4 inches" He handed it to me it felt wonderful in my hand. My eyes lit up in awe at the beautiful wand. I paid for my wand and we left.

"Honey lets go get you an animal" My mother said

"ok" I replied. We went to Eyelops Owl Emporium.

"You can have any animal you want sweety our treat" Grandma Esme said

"how?" I asked

"We had some money exchanged when we were at the bank"

"oh" I looked at the animals thinking over my choiced, then I saw her a beautiful barn owl. "Her" I pointed to the Owl. The attendee got her for me. The family also chose a Great Horned Owl so they could send me letters. We walked out with our purchases. We were ladened down with boxes, bags, and cages.

"Well thats it" Professor Mcgonagall said. She took out the Portkey once more and We went back to America. When we arrived she gave me more anti nausea potion, I took it happily. We put my purchases up in my room and let the Owls out to fly.

"Ok I must be going now. Dont forget Ms. Summers September 1st. 10:45 am" she said as she handed me my ticket

"Yes Professor Mcgonagall. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ms. Summers. I will see you at the start of Term. Cullens Family." and She was gone.

"Well this looks to be an interesting year."

"Yes it does Sweetheart" Esme

"What will you do without me for a year?"

"I dont know Darlin'. Miss you?" Dad stated and led me into the House. We spent the night together as a Family.

AN

Finally the end of chapter 2. Wow what a long chapter with so much info. It is now 4:07 am so you all better be happy I stayed up so late finishing this and leave me lots of lovely reviews. Thank you to everyone who has review I hope you all love this chapter as much as I did.

Clumsy aka Faith


End file.
